This invention relates to a pump device for obtaining an intermittent pumping or circulation of a fluid.
Pumping devices are known which circulate gas or liquid. In certain cases it is desired to produce simultaneous circulation of fluid in a number of jars, where the fluid in each jar has no connection with that of another jar. One example of such a case is a multicelled accumulator battery, where air is pumped into the electrolyte, and bubbled up through the electrolyte to cause circulation of the electrolyte. One prior proposal of hitherto used devices for this purpose, is described in Swedish Pat. No. 226.673. Accumulator cells are also an example of a case wherein the circulating medium shall not be taken from outside the jar, but only from within the jar.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fluid pump.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel battery pump which circulates fluid from within a battery jar.